


We Deserve Each Other

by prettyboydoctor



Series: Run To Me, Lover [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Canon Compliant, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinda, Let Rey be emotional, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre TROS, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars Lore, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, also this never mentioned but ben has a huge cock, and eventually they ended up fucking, angsty, at first that’s all it was, basically the only plot is that after the events of tlj there was some awkward convos, but also fluffy, but knowing our dyad babies it quickly became more than that, by that I mean a lot, i truly believe in my heart of hearts between tlj and tros rey and ben fucked HEAVY, let rey cry JJ, like we all agree on that right?, making this a series, one more thing, rough and soft, sex god ben solo, they are SWITCHES and no one can change my mind about that, this happens between tlj and tros, very little plot, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydoctor/pseuds/prettyboydoctor
Summary: Sometimes, the Bond was used so they could talk. Just talk. Eventually they got to know the other person. The real them. Other times, Rey just needed to get away.. forget about it all. Ben was perfect for that. Usually.-I wanted this to be filthy but unfortunately I am Too Soft so enjoy some porn with feelings!! Please read the tags before reading!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Run To Me, Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743739
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	We Deserve Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Run to me, Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592789) by [Kate_Hoshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina)



> I really tried to make this as horny as I could, but I can’t resist a little emotional comfort. If that’s not your thing, or crying during sex makes you uncomfortable DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what I can do better :)

“I finally shut you up.” Ben murmurs near her ear, his lips brushing along her hairline, his breath disrupting the strands there. Her chin was resting on his shoulder, moving in time with his breathing. She can tell he’s trying to sound unaffected but his voice shakes the tiniest bit and a small moan rumbles from his throat.

Rey tries to respond, _she does_ , but her mouth isn’t working. It’s open, but no words are coming out. All she can do is pant like a fucking akk dog.

She wants to say something contemptuous, or at least a little snarky. He’s so kriffing cocky. He had no right to be that cocky, and she should set him straight.

It’s just... he’s _right_ there. Kriff, he’s _right there_.

Ben’s ( _yes Ben’s_ ) body is supporting hers as he fucks her into the wall.

For him, it was a wall in his quarters on the Supremacy. For her, it was a wall in some cave in the middle of the forest on Ajan Kloss.

They couldn’t do this near the base. She was terrified of being caught, and she was way too loud. Most of the time. Other times, she was almost silent.

Like now.

Rey’s chest is pressed to his, heaving in a rhythm synonymous with his own. Her left hand is gripping Ben’s right shoulder; his right arm is snaked under her left and he has his elbow crooked against her armpit, his forearm draping across her upper back with his hand gripping the back of her neck. His fingers are tickling the strands of hair that had fallen out of her buns. Ben’s left arm is wrapped around her torso completely, his forearm covering her lower back and his hand gripping her left hip. Rey’s right arm was trapped in between them, her hand resting on his jaw as his hair brushes against her fingers.

Ben’s arm muscles flex against her back as he holds her, his left arm holding her up and close to him as his right hand presses on her shoulders, forcefully bringing her back down onto his dick with every thrust.

Rey’s legs dangle around his hips, her ankles crossed loosely, bouncing against his strong thighs as he fucks her.

He’s _cradling_ her. _Fuck_.

Tears gather in Rey’s eyes. Maybe it’s the way he’s holding her, maybe it’s the way he fucks her, or maybe it’s just all of it. But something in her snaps right then, and she can’t do this anymore. She loves him.

_Kriff, she loves him_.

And she can’t fight him, can’t even pretend to anymore. She can’t keep lying either, not to herself. Not to her friends. Her family.

The tears slide down her face to land on the skin of his shoulder and she comes back to herself enough to kiss them away.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” Ben whispers, his thrusts slowing as worry creeps into his voice. She’s never this quiet. Did he upset her?

Rey’s heart clenches at his words, the endearment sending liquid heat through her body in the best way.

She picks her head up off his shoulder and rests her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. They’re half lidded as he looks at her, something like awe coloring his features, betraying his words from earlier. He never wants her to shut up. He gasps when he notices the tears, slowing even further.

“No, no, keep going,” Rey finally manages to choke out, her voice cracking in various places.

Ben continues to thrust but gentler than before. Her cunt clenches around him, and he hisses.

He opens his mouth to say something else but stops when she shakes her head.

She clears her throat, clears her mind, and drops her shields completely, letting him into her mind. Letting him see, letting him feel.

Rey lets him experience, first hand, the depth of her feelings for him. How much she loves him, how she wants nothing more than for them to be nobodies, living blissfuly alone in a forest on some outer rim planet. She shows him the future she wants them to have, but that she deep down knows they never will.

The Force has it’s claws too deeply in the both of them.

Rey’s sobs come fully now as Ben reciprocates, dropping his shields and letting her see, too. How lost he was before her, how looking back none of it seemed worth it when he has her in his arms now. How if he could do it all again, knowing she was waiting for him, he would’ve ran to her and not Snoke when his family let him down. How he wants more than anything to run away with her now but he knows better. The First Order would never stop hunting him, and the Resistance would never let him disappear.

_I love you_ , echoes in Ben’s head, bouncing back through Rey’s.

Ben shushes her sobs, holding her tighter, still thrusting his hips up into her but shallowly. He waits for her to calm down as he presses kisses to her nose, cheeks, jawline.

Eventually she stops crying, her tears are still flowing, but she’s quiet again.

Ben readjusts his grip on her body, making sure she’s comfortable and that he still has a good grip on her. Slowly, he speeds his hips back up, wanting to remind her that he’s here. Now.

Rey hiccups her sobs back as she nods, understanding his meaning, “Harder. Please,” she whispers, her breath ghosting over his lips. Ben complies, snapping his hips up into her like he was before she’d started crying. Her eyes flutter closed, his following suit, as they bask in the mental connection they share.

No more words need to be said between them, their minds so interlocked they share the same train of thought.

_More, more, more. Love, love, love. Belonging. Peace. Happiness._

Ben whimpers softly as he closes the space between them to kiss her, her tears wetting his cheeks. She kisses him back with all she can, feeling his lips tremble beneath hers.

She starts to feel every muscle in his body shake and she knows he’s getting close. Rey tightens her legs around his hips, meeting each thrust. She just needs a little bit more, just _there_.

Her thighs start to quiver as he shifts just the tiniest bit, changing the angle inside of her just slightly, but it’s enough. She can feel herself fast approaching the peak, just about to crescendo.

Ben pulls away from her mouth to press his lips to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses to her skin as he pants. She shivers, his breath cool against her sweaty skin.

Rey presses her lips to his hairline, leaving them there as she starts to whisper things to him, “So good” she says and, “Only you.”

If not for Ben’s hold, Rey’s legs would’ve given out ages ago. She was completely at his mercy, especially considering she had already come twice before finding herself in this position.

She swears his tongue and hands were crafted by the gods themselves.

His hands, which are currently gripping her so hard she’s sure she’ll bruise. But she doesn’t mind, in fact, she welcomes it. Makes this all more real.

His cock starts hitting that spot inside of her and she’s seeing _stars_.

No, not stars.

It’s more than that. It’s like she’s sitting in the Falcon for the very first time all over again, jumping into hyperspace. Staring out of that giant window, wondering if she would ever see something that beautiful ever again and she has. She is.

_It’s Ben_.

Soon the only sound coming from her is a soft moan every time he thrusts back in. He's moaning too, very softly, but she can hear it. They sound beautiful together.

The slide of his cock is delicious and Rey knows she’ll never find something so all encompassing again. Not even the Force could make her feel as good as she feels right now, with him.

“Ben I’m-“ Rey starts to warn him, her words cutting off with a long moan that turns into a whine.

“Come for me Rey,” Ben whispers, and his voice sounds absolutely wrecked. She’s amazed he’s still holding it together, though she figures his need to please her outweighs his own pleasure.

_Fuck, she loves that about him._

He picks up on her train of thought and smirks against her skin. Soft moans are being punched from his chest as he fucks into her.

_“I’m losing my fucking mind here, sweetheart,”_ Rey hears in her head, his voice rough even in their connection.

That’s all it takes, hearing his voice in her mind, knowing that she was the one causing the Supreme Leader to sound like that.

It’s intoxicating, and it’s just enough to finally send her over the edge, careening towards orgasm.

She clenches around him, her mind whiting out with pleasure as she comes, triggering Ben’s orgasm as their shared bliss bounces through the bond.

Ben grunts, "Kriffing _fuck_ " in her ear as he unravels. His come shoots up into her as he buries himself deep and holds there, hands tightening his hold on her, his knuckles going white. His cock pulses inside her, her cunt clenching painfully around him.

She screams, her orgasm still working through her and only intensified by Ben’s.

Rey’s gonna _explode_ , she’s gonna-

She’s suddenly coming, again, only this time hot liquid dribbles out of her and down Ben’s cock, running down his balls where it joins the sweat on his inner thighs. She knows she’s clenching him like a vice, but she can’t help it.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ben grunts, his cock twitching inside her with the last spurt of his come. He thrusts shallowly to work her through the end of her orgasm.

Rey throws her head back against the wall, Ben’s hand still on her neck cushioning her so she doesn’t hit the stone too hard.

She’s writhing in his arms as she comes down from her high, breathing heavily. Eventually her pussy relaxes, throbbing almost painfully. His cock twitches half heartedly inside of her. 

Ben’s legs give out and he slowly lowers them to the ground, using the force to help. He turns them around so his back is resting against the wall, and Rey is in his lap, still chest to chest as he holds her to him, both of them panting like they just ran a wheel race on foot.

He’s still inside of her but she has no desire to change that for the moment so she just lies there, feeling his chest rise and fall still in time with hers. She presses soft kisses to his chest as she comes back to herself.

Rey's mind grapples with both with the realization she just had and the fact that she had that realization during the most mind-blowing sex of her life.

Maybe... maybe the sex was mind blowing _because_ of the realization she'd had.

No the sex was always mind-blowing. Just in a different way each time.

What the kriff was she going to do?

She _loves_ Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. They were the same person. Same, yet different, and she loves them both.

Both their shields are still down, and he can hear every thought she's having, and she his. But it doesn't bother her. It's comforting in a way.

He doesn't respond with any thoughts of his own besides a sense of contentment. He loves her. She knows this, he's told her multiple times. Outloud and through the bond.

“Ben?” Rey whispers finally, after wetting her lips. She doesn’t look at him, knows she’ll lose her nerve to ask the question burning through her mind if she does. He's silently begging her not to ask, not to put a voice to it. But she has to.

Ben is stroking his hand languidly across her back, “Yes, sweetheart?” He whispers back, tone gentle yet nervous.

“Would you run away with me, if we could?” She asks, hating herself for sounding so weak. She feels through the connection how Ben’s stomach _drops_ , even if he knew what she was going to say, and she instantly wants to take the question back. “Forget it, I didn’t say anything,” She blurts out, “It’s dumb to ask about things that can’t happen...”

Ben is quiet for a moment, his hands pausing on her back before they resume, running down her sides to rest on her hips. Rey can tell he’s absorbing what she said and thinking about his answer. She lets him take his time, drawing constellations on his chest with her finger while she waits, connecting his moles with an imaginary line.

A small part of her is hoping he won’t say anything, while a much larger part of her is dreading his answer.

Because it won’t change anything, and it was truly foolish of her to ask.

“ _Rey_...” He begins, “Kriff, it would be the easiest thing I’ve ever done. To say yes, to run away with you. It would be the best choice I’ve ever made, but also the most selfish.” His voice sounds desperate, like he’s begging her for something.

Rey’s brow quirks and she sits up to look him in the eye, wincing when he shifts inside her, their cooling fluids slipping out of her as she pulls off him. A small moan escapes her as she sets herself back in his lap, just off to side.

“How?” She whispers, truly bewildered, as she rests her hands on the sides of his neck. Her fingers tangle in the hair at his nape.

“Because,” Ben says as he shifts so she sits more comfortably in his lap, grabbing his cowl from the floor and cleaning her off, gently wiping their combined come off her thighs, being extra careful where he knows she’s still very sensitive.

She smiles softly at him as he cleans her, once again waiting patiently for her answer. He throws the cowl across the cave, and it disappears from her sight as it lands somewhere in his quarters.

“A life with me,” He starts, his fingers brushing along her cheek as he looks into her eyes, brown meeting brown, “Would be miserable. We’d always be on the run, we could never relax. I don’t want that for you. You deserve so much more than that, Rey.”

His voice breaks on her name and Rey’s lip trembles. “Oh Ben,” She whispers, leaning her forehead against his. “I deserve _you_. And you deserve _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? Kinda filthy. Kinda.
> 
> Anyway, I was going for a bittersweet ending that’s also open to interpretation. It could be canon compliant and everything in TROS still happens (the horror) OR they could run off together and live happily ever after.
> 
> Did I deliver? Comment and let me know!  
> ————————————————————-  
> Star Wars lore links (bc I’m a nerd)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Akk_dog 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ajan_Kloss 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kriff/Legends 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Supremacy 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wheel_Races


End file.
